


.бордовая реальность на твоём запястье.

by lemon_piece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory, Songfic, a little of skinship, balcony, chen is like a daddy in a good way (not that daddy you think about), i freaking love the rose and their music, kiss under the night sky, omg this song is amazing, one kiss too, one night can change your mind, red wine, some psychology, some school bullying, something limited, song: take me down (the rose), tasty tea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Он отстранённо вглядывается в своё запястье с тёмной, бордовой тысячей, после которой обратный отсчёт обычно останавливается, затем на его запястье, у которого из этой тысячи — только единица. Это навязчивое предчувствие, что его тысяча ничем не отличается от единицы Кёнсу, даже если и содержит в себе тысячу возможностей, начинает давить изнутри, не прекращает покидать до тех пор, пока запястья не касаются холодные пальцы.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Do kyungsoo





	.бордовая реальность на твоём запястье.

**Author's Note:**

> эта работа долго лежала в черновиках, подправлялась временами. всё было написано мелким шрифтом, поэтому где-то всё же может быть предложение с маленькой буквы. 
> 
> пожалуйста, позаботьтесь об этой работе~

ᅠ

.бордовая реальность на твоём запястье.

_the rose — take me down_

— За что я ненавижу себя? На моей руке грёбанная единица... я смогу... я смогу поцеловать только одного человека. Как-то не очень здорово, да? ты меня слышишь вообще? — Кёнсу смотрит на Чанёля расплывающимся взглядом, затем обратно в стакан, болтая красное вино по кругу, и неуверенно продолжает, откидываясь на мягкую спинку кресла: — И не надо... просто не слушай... мне же легче...

С этим Кёнсу Чанёль сидит уже где-то около часа с лишним. Он не помнит, когда именно тот подсел и как завёл разговор, только то, что он ворвался как ураган в его зону комфорта. Тупые беседы, тупые цифры, тупое вино, из-за которого он говорит ещё больше. Пак раздражённо косится на его шевелящиеся губы, игнорирует каждое слово, направленное в его сторону, но тщетно, совсем не просто пропускать слова мимо, когда они касаются тебя самого. Он отстранённо вглядывается в своё запястье с тёмной, бордовой тысячей, после которой обратный отсчёт обычно останавливается, затем на его запястье, у которого из этой тысячи — только единица. Это навязчивое предчувствие, что его тысяча ничем не отличается от единицы Кёнсу, даже если и содержит в себе тысячу возможностей, начинает давить изнутри, не прекращает покидать до тех пор, пока запястья не касаются холодные пальцы. Они осторожно, медленно обводят каждую цифру по контуру, словно пробуя, примеряя на себя. Чанёль мелко вздрагивает, хмурясь, и отдёргивает руку.

— Твой лимит — тысяча... знаешь, сколько из этой тысячи у тебя осталось? — Тихо шепчет До, поднимая взгляд. 

— Не особо.

— Ты не выглядишь как тот, кто бездумно тратил свои шансы... но ты не выглядишь и как тот, кто сохранил бы каждый из них... 

— И к чему ты клонишь? — Чанёль смотрит на него уголком глаза и фыркает. 

— _К единице._

— Знаешь, только потому, что на твоём запястье единица, не значит, что она у всех. 

Внутри нарастает раздражение. Он знает, что Кёнсу в какой-то мере прав, но это так позорно, принять её, правду, из уст кого-то с наименьшей цифрой из всех существующих и дающих возможность на нормальную жизнь. _Смешно._ Чанёль ставит практический полный стакан на стол и вздыхает. Если бы только До заткнулся хотя бы на несколько секунд раньше, не стал ничего больше говорить о своей горящей чем только ей одной угодно единице, всё было бы нормально. Вино сейчас бы не расплывалось бордовым пятном на его кристально белой рубашке, выгрызая всё больше и больше пространства. Кёнсу глухо извиняется, едва заметно улыбаясь, и, не обращая внимания на брошенный в спину виноватый взгляд, уходит.

_«...какой чёрт только его за язык потянул...»_

Чанёль смотрит на разливающееся вино под ногами, на испорченную обивку подлокотников кресла и проводит ладонью по лицу. Когда он соглашался прийти на вечеринку к Чондэ, он планировал просто отсидеться всю ночь на крыше. И совсем не важно, что внизу кто будет веселиться, а он беспечно прохлаждаться на ночном воздухе.

_«...ощущение, будто я всё испортил...»_

_«...я правда сделал что-то не так...»_

— Если я и сделал что-то не так... значит, он сюда не вернётся.

Чанёль упирается затылком в спинку кресла, вглядываясь в ночное небо, и хмурится. Даже если он и избавился от надоедливого Кёнсу, он совершенно не рад.

~ 🌿 ~

На кухне, задумавшись, стоит Чондэ. Раз за разом бросая короткие взгляды на кипящий, бордовый чайник, он думает о Чанёле, сидящем на крыше с того момента, как пришёл. Это было его условием. Ким вряд-ли понимает, чего тот добивался и чего хочет добиться сейчас, но всё это так запутывает, совсем как Минсок, выскочивший из кухни с минуту назад. Чайник призывно медленно начинает свистеть, так что Чондэ, вздрагивая от неожиданности, спешно выворачивает вентиль обратно, снимая его с плиты.

Кёнсу врывается практически незаметно. Выдыхает, чертыхаясь под нос, и замирает, едва различая в полутьме хозяина дома. Чондэ с минуту растерянно смотрит на него, после пожимает плечами и вынимает из шкафа ещё одну кружку.

— Я... я не... 

— Всё в порядке. У меня много чая. 

— Я... не хочу... чай... 

— Сидеть на балконе ночью прохладно, Кёнсу. В мокрой рубашке и подавно. За что тебя так?

— Не бери в голову. 

До фыркает, отмахиваясь, снимает рубашку и расстроенно кидает её в мусорное ведро. Выводить пятно как-то не хочется. Кёнсу понимает, что при всём своём старании это пятно он не выведет и рубашка новой не станет даже после чьего-то вмешательства. Зачем ему тратить время на что-то не столь важное? Зачем кому-то тратить время на него, того, у которого в темноте хаотично, тускло отображается единица, не прикрытая тканью? _Как-то это всё глупо и несправедливо._ Чондэ, наблюдая за ним, хмыкает, подставляя горячую, дымящуюся кружку чая, и бросает, что скоро вернётся. 

_«...я облажался... какого хрена вообще заговорил...»_

Губы неприятно жжёт, посылая по горлу, а затем по груди обжигающую волну, касающуюся его изнутри длинными пальцами, царапающими всё в надежде ухватиться и задержаться. Только вот сам Кёнсу, кажется, остывает. Без рубашки стоять ещё холоднее; плечи невольно поднимаются, снова опускаясь. Не помогает. Ему всё равно холодно, даже если руки греет горячий чай, а в груди всё ещё продолжает гореть.

_«...ему ведь там тоже холодно...»_

— Надень... 

Перед глазами возникает бежевый свитер крупной вязки, конечно, на пару размеров больше, но Кёнсу благодарно улыбается. Тепло.

_«...мягкий... интересно, чей он...»_

— Так... кто пролил на тебя вино?

_«...не замечал у него таких духов...»_

— Я просто надоел ему своими разговорами, хён... 

Кёнсу пожимает плечами, затем опуская голову на согнутые в локтях руки; с губ срывается тихий разочарованный стон. Если бы всё было несколько проще, если бы он не заводил разговора о цифрах — он бы не стоял на кухне, чувствуя себя полным неудачником. Возможно, у него могли быть какие-нибудь альтернативы, но тогда, когда за ним закрылась дверь на крышу, он забыл обо всём, о чём только хотел говорить. Все его мысли сбились в одну большую, основной линией которой были только цифры — его единица и тысяча Чанёля. Разве его разговор мог быть успешен? И, казалось бы, Чанёль был прав, выплеснув на него своё вино, пускай и по неосторожности. Это не надолго охладило его пыл.

— Я что, был настолько ужасен? Господи... не стоило мне вообще начинать...

— Так значит – Чанёль... — Чондэ склоняет голову набок, поджимает губы и снова берёт чайник в руки. — Ты завёл разговор о единице, но ничего толком не сказал. 

— Я намекнул...

Кёнсу поворачивает голову в его сторону, фыркает и отворачивается. Он намекал не раз, но, видимо, даже этого не хватило, что его понял кто-то кроме него самого. До вздыхает. День не задаётся с самого начала. Уверенность в том, что сегодня всё получится, становится тусклее с каждой минутой. 

— Как думаешь, если я скажу напрямую, он согласится?

— М?

— Если я попрошу его поцеловать меня, он согласится? На его руке тысяча, а на моей единица. Я намекнул ему, что для него не так страшно, потерять единицу из сотен... но он разозлился... 

Чондэ тихо выдыхает, придвигая к нему деревянный стул, и садится на тумбу. Представить, что Кёнсу когда-нибудь решится попросить Чанёля избавить его от единицы на руке, слишком сложно. Пак может и похож на парня мечты любой девчонки, западающей только на плохишей, только вот по внутренней составляющей взять на себя чью-то судьбу он вряд ли согласится. Чондэ вздыхает, отстранённо смотря в окно. Кёнсу — человек практически не читаемый, его сложно понять, как и разобраться в мыслях, которые слетают с его языка. 

— Кёнсу-я... когда ты понял, что хочешь поцеловать его?

— А?

— Почему он?

Кёнсу пожимает плечами, запуская ладони в волосы и откидываясь на спинку стула. Ему просто хочется поцеловать _именно его._ И всё. Тот единственный поцелуй, который он хотел бы по-настоящему с кем-то разделить, невольно выпадет только на него. Сердце в груди глухо ухает, вспоминая. 

— _Просто._

~ 🌿 ~

Они в средней школе. Второгодки. До Кёнсу угрюмо прячет единицу под длинными рукавами и браслетами, а Пак Чанёль гордо светит тысячей, которой завидуют даже учителя. Между ними нет ничего общего, но Кёнсу чувствует, что Чанёль совсем другой, не такой, каким предстаёт перед толпой облепляющих его девчонок и парней, пытающихся ухватить поцелуй. Ладони почему-то потеют, когда тот проходит мимо, бросает на него короткие взгляды и фыркает. Вряд ли за переплетением петель в свитере можно что-то заметить. Кёнсу отворачивается, раскрывая книгу, только вот пальцы почему-то не слушаются, отказываются перевернуть страницу, словно что-то предчувствуя.

— Эй, бровастый! 

_«...твою мать...»_

— Эй! С тобой говорю! 

Кёнсу вздрагивает, рассеянно смотрит в сторону и потеряно выдыхает: Седжон, растрёпывая на бегу чёрную чёлку, машет ему рукой. Он знает, что обычно ученики стараются выявить неудачника, у которого цифра самая наименьшая. Он помнит, что с Минсоком, прятавшим счастливую тройку, никто не церемонился. Глупость эта школьная солидарность, в которой твой друг будет смеяться и обходить стороной, потому что ты неудачник. И как только твоя цифра будет на виду у того, кто от неё избавился, твоя жизнь превратится в ад.

Кёнсу судорожно закрывается книгой и через пару секунд, не думая, бросается в сторону пруда. Ему не страшно, но тело движется само по себе. Отец всегда говорил не встревать в передряги, не лезть на рожон и не поддаваться. Кёнсу останавливается в паре шагов от кромки, смотря на искажающее с каждым взмахом утиных крыльев отражение. Чёрт бы побрал эти ощущения. Это всего лишь единица. Ничего более. Просто... _единица_.

_«...твою же мать, кёнсу...»_

Чужая ладонь накрывает показавшееся запястье своевременным теплом, скрывая от любопытных взглядов. До невольно вздрагивает, шумно вдыхая, и потерянно смотрит на Чанёля. Позади раздаются крики Седжона, потому что у него не получилось. Сердце пропускает удары один за другим, пока Пак стоит рядом. Кёнсу жмурится, вырывая руку. Какой смысл скрывать её, если стало понятно, что цифра у него небольшая? Какой во всём этом смысл?

— Ну и? Теперь скажешь им?

— Зачем? 

— А зачем обычно говорят? Тебе лучше знать...

Кёнсу слышит, как он смеётся. Так беззлобно, что хочется утонуть во всём его звучании. Так ощущается чувство благодарности, да? Или, может быть, он ошибается, и это совсем иное чувство?

— Будь уверен, что трепаться о твоей цифре я не буду. ни к чему это... — он смотрит на нашивку с именем ещё раз и, услышав звонок, смотрит на время. — Это всё, что я могу сделать, _Кёнсу..._

Чанёль опускает руку на его плечо, сжимая, и уходит. А сердце Кёнсу сдавленно кричит без причины, рвёт сознание изнутри, болезненно сжимаясь от осознания, что всё обошлось, что всё могло быть куда хуже. Это так странно, чувствовать на себе чужие взгляды, скрывающиеся за дверьми школьного коридора. Так странно понимать, что он не единственный, чья цифра едва ли не стала «достоянием». Кёнсу опустошённо опускается на землю, зарываясь головой в колени. 

_«...что это за чувства вообще...»_

_«...неужели всё и правда должно быть настолько ужасно, когда твоя жизнь чем-то ограничена...»_

~ 🌿 ~

— Так значит... это был он тогда, да?

— Что?

— Когда за тобой погнался тот парень... я помню, ты рассказывал о-

— А... да... он...

— Извини, — Чондэ снова смотрит на чайник, следит за тонкой струйкой пара, и сжимает колени ладонями.

— За что?

— За то, что не пришёл, когда был нужен. 

— Всё в порядке хён... для меня важно и то, что ты рядом сейчас. Всё не так уж и плохо.

Чондэ едва слышно вздыхает. он, вроде бы, понимает к чему клонит Кёнсу. Для этого не нужно много времени. только не тогда, когда Кёнсу отчаянно закрывается в себе, утопая в своём окончательном решении. 

— Если он не согласится... что ты тогда будешь делать?

— Найду кого-нибудь другого. 

Ким сводит брови к переносице, чувствуя разливающееся в груди одиночество. Фраза, брошенная без каких-либо эмоций, пустая, но в тоже время полная того, что скрывается внутри Кёнсу на протяжении нескольких лет, заставляет Чондэ пристыженно опустить взгляд. 

— Кёнсу...

До не отвечает. Голова снова опускается в замок из рук, скрывая за собой пустой, невидящий взгляд. Чайник оповещает Чондэ тихим, нарастающим свистом.

~ 🌿 ~

— Зачем... зачем вы... что это вам даёт...

Пухловатый парень зажимает запястье ладонью, пряча горящую тройку, старается держаться, но голос выдаёт с головой. Он срывается с места, толкает вставшего на пути Седжона, едва замечая выпавший из кармана школьного пиджака телефон и мелькнувшую следом за ним тень.

Сейчас ему нестерпимо больно, потому что тройка превращается в двойку, горит ещё ярче. Настолько _противно_ , что ладони царапают кожу запястья, оставляют глубокие, обжигающие следы. Такие же, как внутри, на самом сердце. 

_«...ненавижу...»_

_«...ненавижу их всех...»_

Он с силой трёт губы тыльной стороной ладони, плюётся, когда кровь из-под ногтей попадает в рот вместе со слезами. Нет. Не так он представлял себе среднюю школу. Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет сидеть в какой-то подсобке и вытирать слезы обиды от того, что друзья отвернулись, что никто не помог. Это ведь не сложно. Это не было сложно, он знает, он видел и чувствовал всё, что с ним делали. 

_«...почему они это сделали...»_

_«...почему так...»_

_«...больно...»_

На плечо падает холодная, тяжёлая ладонь, а после запястья осторожно касаются.

— Выглядит больно. 

— Ч-что? — Минсок, растерянно оборачивается, сталкиваясь с тёплым, располагающим к себе взглядом, и сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. Просто так доверяться кому-то ещё раз он не станет.

— Чондэ.

Он хмурится, наблюдая за расцветающей полуулыбкой старшеклассника, за его аккуратными движениями скользящих по царапинам подушечкам пальцев. Это не должно было чувствоваться так сильно, но почему-то уже не хочется говорить грубое «проваливай». 

— Глубокие... 

_«...что он здесь делает...»_

— Не возражаешь?

Минсок, не мигая, смотрит на наклеенные в разброс цветные пластыри. В груди разливается щемящее тепло. Только вот всем известно, что хорошее никогда не приходит вот так, открыто и доверчиво подставляясь под руки, только скользит ледяной кожей между пальцев, насмехаясь.

— Прости, что ничего не сделал, Минсок... 

— Почему ты... извиняешься... 

Чондэ опускает взгляд, протягивая руку, чувствуя, его плечи раз за разом хаотично вздрагивают, словно он вот-вот распалачется.

— Потому что я мог, Минсок.. 

Ладонь успокаивающе скользит по дрожащей спине; Чондэ неуверенно, боязливо впитывает чужую боль, надеясь не сделать всё ещё хуже. Проводит ладонью по угольно-чёрным волосам, растрёпывая, как делал его отец, и вдруг едва заметно вздрагивает, вспоминая.

— Знаешь... отец когда-то сказал, что цифра ничего не значит, когда ты целуешь кого-то осознанно. 

— И ты серьёзно в это веришь, хён?

— Да.

— Если я попрошу тебя... ты... ты поможешь мне?

Минсок шумно сглатывает, заходясь лёгким кашлем, трёт лицо ладонями, избавляясь от остатков слёз, и смотрит в глаза Чондэ. Кажется, это подействовало. Чондэ, услышав шорох подошв о каменный пол, настороженно косится на дверь, пожимает плечами, и снова улыбается Минсоку. Сейчас его слова единственное орудие в этой комнате, ему стоит быть более осторожным. 

— Когда смогу сделать это осознанно, Минсок-а. обещаю.

~ 🌿 ~

Стало куда прохладнее и темнее. Чанёль поджимает ноги ближе креслу, невольно ёжится, уходя в раздумья с головой. Соседнее кресло прогибается с тихим скрипом. Одновременно с этим неуловимым, небрежным движением на Чанёля падает плед; на кофейном столике дымятся две кружки с чаем. Ветер поднимает в воздух пару потёртых журнальных страниц, наконец, привлекая его внимание.

_«...что за...»_

— Чондэ попросил меня, не спрашивай зачем. 

— Почему просто не отстанешь от меня, а? — Чанёль прикрывает глаза.

— Раздражаю? 

— Сильно.

— На здоровье. Я посижу здесь ещё немного.

Капля раздражения падает в море, понемногу разгоняя волны. Чанёль молит, чтобы тот не произносил ни слова больше, потому что он готов сорваться. Но Кёнсу сидит молча, придвигает к себе горячую кружку, едва цепляясь пальцами за края; Чанёль раскрывает рот, хочет сказать, чтобы обхватил крепче, но фыркает и отворачивается. 

С Кёнсу ему говорить не хочется. 

— Знаешь... — тихо говорит До, слегка дует в кружку, морщась от обжигающего пара. — Ты меня тоже раздражаешь.

— Да?

— Очень. 

— Тогда зачем ты здесь сидишь? — Чанёль хмурится, отводит взгляд на окно соседнего дома и пожимает плечами. — Если я тебя раздражаю, почему не уйдёшь?

_«...забавно… от него так же пахнет...»_

— А ты? Я тебя раздражаю, но ты сидишь на месте.

— Я не хочу никуда уходить.

— _Я тоже._

Чанёль опускает голову к груди, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон. Кёнсу всё же прав, даже если и принять это как должное оказывается сложно. Его голос продолжает звучать словно в отдалении, словно волнами отдаваясь по воздуху слабым отсветом бордовой единицы. Чанёль косится взглядом на его запястье. Внутри взрывается волна раздражения. Он не замечает, как отрывисто протягивает руку, одёргивая рукав его же старого свитера, оставленного у Чондэ пару месяцев назад. 

_Рельефная._

Горит, словно выжженная, вместе с пальцами Чанёля, едва касающимися её; губы невольно сжимаются в тонкую полоску. Чанёль хмурится. Ничего из того, что он чувствует сейчас, когда Кёнсу тихо вздыхает, слабо притягивая руку к себе, он не испытывал. Всё это кажется странным, чем-то запретным. Может он и не имел никакого права говорить с Кёнсу, касаться его, потому что оба они — совершенно на разных уровнях. И никто из них не знает, как встретит утро следующего дня. Чанёль вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку кресла, сжимая обивку ладонями. 

— Всё равно ничего не изменится, если ты дотронешься до неё ещё раз. Она не исчезнет.

— Каково это? — Тихо бросает, уже зная ответ, и жмурится.

— Паршиво.

_«...я бы мог показать, насколько, но не думаю, что ты станешь слушать...»_

Ещё одна капля в море, и оно расходится липкими волнами неоднозначной вины от самого сердца. Чанёль неотрывно смотрит на Кёнсу, испытывает колкие чувства, угнетающие с каждой проведённой рядом секундой. Вся жизнь Кёнсу проходит в одном бордовом цвете, с одной цифрой. Жизнь Чанёля — тысяча возможностей, в которых бордового намного меньше. Он понимает, что не должен винить себя в том, что родился с такой цифрой, но всё же...

— Знаешь, — вдруг бросает Кёнсу, сжимая рукава свитера: — твой мир кажется куда белее, чем мой. 

— Он не такой обжигающий, знаешь.

— _Я рад..._

Кёнсу снова затихает, бросая на Чанёля редкие, задумчивые взгляды. Его губы предательски подрагивают в желании высказать всё, что накопилось, предательски подрагивают, потому что что слова застревают в горле. Он отчаянно отворачивается, откидываясь головой на спинку кресла. 

_«...такое красивое...»_

Чанёль опирается ладонями на колени, наклоняясь вперёд. Если единица на его запястье жжётся так сильно, значит он… ладони потеют от одной только мысли. О тех, у кого цифра меньше десяти или близка к нулю известно куда меньше, чем о тех, у кого всё сложилось удачнее. Чанёль помнит ещё с урока литературы, когда ему приходилось оставаться после занятий для подготовки к какому-то конкурсу, что кожа человека горит незаметно, выжигает всё изнутри, если у него не осталось сомнений на что-то запретное, поставленное под знак «табу» на подкорках мозга. Обжигающее желание осуществить что-то способное изменить взгляды на жизнь, даже если всё может пойти не по плану, порой делает людей отчаянными. Значит, его отчаянный шаг — _поцелуй._

— Поэтому ты сидишь со мной, да, Кёнсу? 

_«...дошло, наконец...»_

— Я просто хочу, чтобы меня поцеловал тот, кого я хотя бы знаю…

Он смотрит на него уголками глаз, пытаясь потушить вспыхнувший внутри огонь. Тянется ладонью к волосам и отрешённо улыбается уголками губ. Чанёль видит его непоколебимое спокойствие, от которого по спине проходит холодок, и выдыхает.

— Уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Я бы ушёл раньше. Но я сижу здесь с тобой и... — Кёнсу смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, хмурится. — Знаешь... Если не хочешь потом чувствовать вину... я уйду... я не хотел, чтобы ты вообще об этом узнал... мы могли бы просто посидеть вместе вот так, пару часов, я бы ушёл, поцеловал кого-нибудь другого и... я не знаю, что бы я испытал на следующее утро... 

Чанёль долго смотрит на небо. Весь этот разговор звучит как нечто абсурдное и лишённое определённого смысла для кого-то кроме них двоих. Опустившаяся между ними тишина давит всем своим весом на грудь, препятствует дыханию и биению сердца. В его голове, возможно, не вертится ничего кроме сомнений, противоречащих друг другу. Брать на себя ответственность за чью-то жизнь — для него слишком. Кёнсу не похож на того, кто мог бы манипулировать или давить на него, просто неуверенно сминает края пледа в ладонях и поднимается, едва слышно выдыхая. Пак вздыхает, косясь на него уголком глаз.

_«...какого чёрта я собирался сделать...»_

Тёплые ладони невольно обхватывают запястье с обжигающей холодом единицей, тянут на себя. Чанёль замирает, смотря в пустые, бездонные глаза напротив. _Будь, что будет._ Он сокращает расстояние до непозволительного, прижимается своим лбом к его и решается. С губ напротив слетает горький выдох, сливающийся с разрядом тока, который расходится по воздуху в лёгких, расходится вместе с кровью по венам. Чанёль отрывисто обхватывает лицо Кёнсу, заводится сильнее, когда огонь внутри разрастается одновременно с опадающим на его колени Кёнсу. Так до невозможного тянет внутри, трещит, словно разгорающиеся в пламени поленья. Как-то неправильно, делать это _с ним_. Ладони сжимают заходящееся в мелкой дрожи тело в тусклой, безликой надежде удержать рядом с собой, скрыть внутри, чтобы отдать оставшиеся дни. 

_Чтобы единица стала бесконечной._

— Будет хреново, если я завтра не увижу тебя... — До, словно просыпаясь от его голоса, проводит пальцами по красным от ветра щекам.

— Зато... этот день станет лучшим в моей жизни. 

— Как насчёт переспать со мной?

— Иди к чёрту... 

Кёнсу касается взглядом веснушек, которые успел разглядеть, скользит по проявляющимся морщинкам в уголках глаз, когда Чанёль вдруг улыбается, склоняя голову набок. Так странно, смотреть на кого вот так, вблизи, касаться чужих губ, надеясь ощутить что-то в ответ. Он никогда не был романтиком, и уж точно не описывал свой первый раз даже в мечтах. Но сейчас... сейчас он чувствует, что, возможно, так бы оно и было. Без каких-либо либо приукрас, простой поцелуй, от простого человека, едва ли похожего на него. Просто чувства, колыхающиеся в затухающем пламени, просящем раздува и кучи щепок для растопки. 

_«...почему так тревожно...»_

— Я хочу забрать её... 

— Что?

— Твоя единица... я хочу забрать её... 

Кёнсу вздрагивает, когда Чанёль укрывает его пледом, касаясь запястья кончиками пальцев, пробуя единицу на ощупь. Почему-то, те слова снова прорезаются в памяти, гривируются в самом важном месте и снова засыпают, зная, что Чанёль их уже не забудет.

— Знаешь... когда-то я услышал, что цифра ничего не значит, если поцелуй осознанный... — он всем сердцем просит, чтобы единица не исчезала, чтобы она стала их общей бесконечностью. — Этой ночью я сделал это осознанно, _Кёнсу-я..._

— _Спасибо..._

_...я снова под холодным дождём..._ _...смотрю на одинокого тебя, на твои шрамы..._ _...может быть, я должен был сказать «прощай»..._ _...но, всё, что я говорю..._ _...прошу, забери меня сейчас..._


End file.
